immortalfortressfandomcom-20200214-history
Endgame
On 5/31, after posting the letter wheel and the two conflicting images, Volo called for a vote on Twitter to determine which of the two he would follow. A decision such of this deserves a little time. And I'll want input from all of you, my friends without whom I'd never have made it this far. Without definitive proof of either side, who do you think we should believe? #NoStoneUnturned - @Glovers_Travels, 5/30 @ 11:36PM Priot to the poll completing, Volo had his reservations and offered another option: that he would ignore the two choices and instead introduce a third choice, going to Waterdeep. This actually brings me to thing the second that I wanted to discuss. And that is, as much as I am loath to admit it… I am scared. #NoStoneUnturned I am not entirely sure that either of the options in my poll are the correct one, and as such, I know not what I can expect to find on the other end of this portal. A few of you have suggested that – absent a good barometer as to the truthfulness of either party – I should perhaps choose a neutral location like Waterdeep. And the wisdom of that option grows on me. #NoStoneUnturned This could be perceived by Elminster to be going against the word of one of his agents. But one hopes, if we deem it necessary, that the old wizard will understand why we made the decision that we did. I do not believe that I can alter the poll already in progress. But if enough of you Tweet using the hashtags #Waterdeep and #NoStoneUnturned, I may well be swayed to follow neither sigil and set my sites on neutral ground. What say all of you? This may be perceived by Elminster to be going against the word of one of his agents. But if we deem it necessary, one hopes that the the old wizard will understand why we made the decision that we did. Thank you to everyone who has weighed in thus far! It seems a great many of you agree that, in this case at least, discretion may indeed be the better part of valor. #NoStoneUnturned With no definitive information to go on, this is not an issue of trust but one on pragmatism. It is to #Waterdeep I must go, come what may. And when my role in this tale is over, I will find the real Kalesh. Farewell, my friends! #NoStoneUnturned - @Glovers_Travels, 6/1 @ 2:15AM The poll ended on 5/31 @ approximtely 11:30PM with the Immortal Fortress Twitter in the lead, but Volo presumably ignored that and went to Waterdeep as intended. The Immortal Fortress Twitter account soon thereafter revealed their true nature. And so one chapter ends and a new one begins. When all of this began, I told you no one was to be trusted. I did not think you would actually believe me. No matter; The stone will be mine soon enough. At least now I can decist with this interminable poetry. You will know my name soon enough. Perhaps, on a certain level, you have always known. - @immortal4tress, 6/1 @ 2:33AM And, upon responding to a correction from @carolinethegeek, they provides an even more cryptic response... Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relative. Truth is relat - @immortal4tress, 6/1 @ 3:00AM On 6/2, the Immortal Fortress Twitter account changed its name to that of Halaster Blackcloak, a.k.a. "The Mad Mage", which is the subject of an upcoming adventure that was revealed during the [http://dnd.wizards.com/articles/events/some Stream of Many Eyes] event. And the Curtain Parts... On 6/1, the puppetmasters came out from behind the curtain... Sometimes you play Dungeons & Dragons. Sometimes @Wizards_DnD pays you to play Volo, Elminster & Name REDACTED on the internet! Now, after a month of secretly running the #NoStoneUnturned ARG with @GeekyPinup, we can finally come out from behind the curtain! Thanks to @GeekyPinup for coming up with amazing puzzles and putting up with my iambic pentameter clues. @Hydra_Lord for putting me up for the gig. @satinephoenix for her help as D&D community manager. @Gregtito, @PelhamGreene, Matt Sernett & everyone at Wizards! #NoStoneUnturned Shout-out also to #TeamVolo and every single one of you who played the ARG! You were brilliant, and patient and wonderful, to a one. We literally could not have done it without you, so thank you so much for coming on this journey with us! #NoStoneUnturned Today we pass the baton to the folks at the Stream of Many Eyes. If you're watching #SoMEDnD, keep an eye out for yours truly wandering around Waterdeep in the background! #NoStoneUnturned - @emmettfurey, 6/1 @ 1:47PM Emmett Furey (@emmettfurey) is an award-winning transmedia producer best known for VAST, a livestream science-fiction series that aired on Geek and Sundry Alpha. He also works for Niantic Labs, makers of Ingress (which has strong ARG-based elements) and Pokemon Go, which would possibly explain why [https://pokemongolive.com/en/post/adventureweek2018/ Pokemon Go also has a "no stone unturned" event going on]. 4 weeks and 20 puzzles later, the #NoStoneUnturned #ARG from @Wizards_DnD is over and we are ready for #SoME! It was a pleasure to provide puzzly fun to the thousands of people playing and to work with @emmettfurey on his awesome story. You solvers were awesome! #DnD - @GeekyPinup, 6/1 @ 3:35PM Elisa Teague (@GeekyPinup) is a game designer, author, self-proclaimed "puzzle shark", propbuilder, cosplayer, D&D personality and all around cool person. She works at Lone Shark Games - makers of several games such as Betrayal at House on the Hill and the Pathfinder Adventure Card Game - as a "game and event designer".